Calvus Horatius
Calvus Horatius is an Imperial warrior in . He resides in the courtyard of the Royal Palace in Mournhold, Morrowind. For a small fee he can be hired to accompany the Nerevarine as a mercenary/bodyguard. Despite his class he does have some skill with magic and knows the useful healing spell Balyna's Perfect Balm. Inventory *Common Pants *Common Gloves *Imperial Broadsword *Imperial Chain Greaves *Imperial Chain Cuirass *Netch Leather Boots *Steel Tower Shield Services Calvus Horatius offers his services as a bodyguard for 30 days at a cost of 250 . Skills *Blunt Weapon – 50 *Block – 48 *Heavy Armor – 48 *Long Blade – 58 *Medium Armor – 48 *Restoration – 40 Powers *Star of the West – Absorb Fatigue: 200 pts on target *Voice of the Emperor – Charm: 25 to 50 pts for 15 seconds on target Conversations "If you're looking for someone to watch your back, I'm available for hire." available for hire "For 250 gold I'll serve as bodyguard and companion for 30 days. I'm strong, and I don't mind heavy loads. I'm healthy, and quick to heal. Heal me if you can --keep me healthy, and you'll get your money's worth. But I won't stand for any abuse. I work for profit. I've got my own gear and gold. If you ever leave me with less Profit than my own gear and gold, then I quit immediately, and never work for you again." :"Sorry. Not interested." "Suit yourself." :"Maybe some other time." "You know where to find me." :"Sounds good. Here's your 250 gold." "Good. Our contract is for 30 days. Here are the terms. I follow you everywhere, and fight when you fight. I'm always on duty. I follow or stay, at your command. And you'll keep me healthy and safe, if you want to get your money's worth. If you want to change the plan, just talk to me about it." ::Opening dialogue (as a companion) "What do you need, name]? Do you want to change the plan? Or were you thinking you'd like to improve my effectiveness?" ::Opening dialogue (health < 100%) "I like a little workout, name]. But I'm wounded, and you want to keep me at full health. Is there anything else on your mind? Do you want to change the plan? Or were you thinking you'd like to improve my effectiveness?" ::Opening dialogue (health < 50%) "I'm wounded. Heal me, or let's get some rest so I can get back to full health. Is there anything else on your mind? Do you want to change the plan? Or were you thinking you'd like to improve my effectiveness?" :::keep me healthy "My injuries are serious. Use a 'Heal Other' spell to heal my wounds, or you'll be losing me -- permanently. Or rest, and give me a chance to rest, too, and restore my health." ::Opening dialogue (health < 25%) "I'm badly wounded. Heal me, or let's get some rest so I can get back to full health. Is there anything else on your mind? Do you want to change the plan? Or were you thinking you'd like to improve my effectiveness?" :::keep me healthy "My injuries are VERY serious. Use a 'Heal Other' spell to heal my wounds, or you'll be losing me -- permanently. Or rest, and give me a chance to rest, too, and restore my health." ::available for hire "Well... not right now, actually. Because I'm working for you. Remember?" ::change the plan (as a companion) "What's your plan?" :::"Wait here for me." "Fine. I'll wait here for you." :::"Follow me, and watch my back." "Lead on. I'm with you." ::contract (as a companion) "Our contract is for 30 days, starting month/day. You have x days left in the contract." ::heavy loads "Right. I can show you what I am carrying, and if I'm not encumbered, I'll carry anything you're not strong enough to carry for yourself. Heh heh. Just speak to me about the topic 'Companion Share', and I'll show you my inventory. You can add or take things as you like -- but remember! I work for profit. I've got my own gear and gold. If you ever leave me with less Profit than my own gear and gold, then I quit immediately, and never work for you again. And one more thing..." :::"Make sure you collect all your own gear from me before my contract expires. After my contract expires, you can't add or remove things from my inventory any more. Unless you rehire me for a new contract, of course." ::improve my effectiveness "If you want better performance, give me better gear. Think of it as an investment in your future. I'm skilled with long blades and blunt weapons, and trained with shield, heavy armor, and medium armor." ::keep me healthy "Use a 'Heal Other' spell to heal my wounds. You can give me healing potions, but I won't use them except when I'm in combat. I'll rest when you rest, and restore my health and fatigue when you rest. The bottom line is that I have to depend on you to keep me alive. But you'll regret it if your faithful mercenary dies because of your carelessness and neglect... not to mention how disappointed I'll be." ::profit "I am in this for the money. I won't be robbed. I start with gear worth 500 gold, and with the 250 gold you're paying me. As long as I always have at least that much in gold and goods, I'll serve you according to contract. But if you take any gear or gold from me, I quit. You can take gold or goods from me -- but ONLY if you are replacing it with other gold and goods so my gear and gold are worth 750." :::available for hire "I've worked for you, and liked the experience. Same terms as before -- keep me healthy, and you won't regret it. But I won't stand for any abuse. If my profit ever drops below zero, I quit immediately." Black Dart Gang "They're deadly. They look like harmless beggars, and they hang out in the sewers, waiting to ambush some careless adventurer struggling out of the ruins loaded with loot. They use darts -- deadly poisons, enchantments, I don't know -- never heard of anything so evil. If you see one, you better run, fast, and carry cure poison and dispel potions." change the plan "Right. As your mercenary, I follow or stay, at your command. If I'm working for you, when you want to change the plan, just talk to me about it." contract "I have no current contract." latest rumors "What's the most dangerous thing in Mournhold? Apart from Helseth's Royal Guards and the Hands of Almalexia -- which you've got no business fooling with anyway -- I'd say the Black Dart Gang. I've had no experience with them, personally, but from what I hear, they are really bad news." latest rumors (after finishing the quest "The Black Dart Gang") "You killed the Black Dart Gang? I didn't think it was possible! I've heard their darts can fetch a king's ransom in gold. You didn't happen to grab them, did you? Ah, I must be going now...." little advice "If you're looking for excitement and loot, try the sewers. The residential and the Temple sewers are two completely separate drainage systems. Use grates in Godsreach and the Great Bazaar to reach the residential sewers -- and also in the Royal Palace, I've heard. I don't know about the Temple system -- probably in the Temple itself. The poor and the lawless live under the city, name. It's dangerous -- but it's the only way to reach the ruins of Old Mournhold, where the real treasure lies." little secret "Modern Mournhold is built upon the ruins of Old Mournhold. At the end of the First Era, Mournhold was destroyed by Mehrunes Dagon. Sotha Sil and Almalexia arrived and drove Mehrunes Dagon back into Oblivion, but the city already lay in ruins. You can reach the abandoned passages of Old Mournhold through the sewers beneath Mournhold, and adventurers still seek lost treasures in the First Era ruins." Appearances * de:Calvus Horatius fr:Calvus Horatius ru:Калвус Горатиус Category:Tribunal: Followers